


The Wrong Trousers

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: accidentally switching pants for a performance.  Aiba wants to keep the pants on, but Jun is determined to get them off.  The rest of Arashi help and hinder in equal measure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Trousers

**Author's Note:**

> For rainbowfilling under the wire. Not beta-read and rather silly. :D Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/29815.html).

Aiba walked into the dressing room feeling confident and a bit sassy.

"Ah, Aiba-chan," Ohno said softly, his eyes tracing admiringly up Aiba's legs. "Looking good."

Aiba struck a sexy idol pose. Ohno's helpless chuckles were punctuated by a snort from Jun, then the latter narrowed his eyes at the legs splayed out ridiculously to go with Aiba's best seductive pout.

"Aiba-san, those aren't your pants," Jun scolded, standing up like he was going to take them off with his own hands. That sounded like a good time to Aiba, but Jun probably wouldn't do it for real unless he was provoked.

His pout turning into a grin, Aiba scooted away and behind the couch. He leaned over Ohno while he was there to place a cheerful smooch on his Leader's cheek.

Ohno reached a hand up for a fond pat of Aiba's head before Aiba had to bolt away from the questing hands of Jun.

"Aiba-chan, hold still," Jun grumped, getting his fingers halfway down the back of Aiba's silver pants before Aiba escaped again.

"You get tight pants all the time," Aiba complained, but then lost his train of thought. "Which I understand, since your thighs are quite fetching, not to mention the way--ouch!" Jun's hand was fisted around his belt, and Aiba's momentum had him falling forward. He bent at the waist with the belt digging into his belly, trying to use his weight to break Jun's grasp, but he was held fast.

"Hold _still_ ," Jun repeated, bringing his other hand up to rest low on Aiba's back.

Since he couldn't get away, Aiba changed tactics. He shuffled his feet back a step or two and wriggled against Jun, whose inhale was audible.

"Oooh," Ohno said with interest, putting down his fishing magazine. "Dangerous."

Aiba gave him an upside-down grin and shimmied with all his might as Jun snapped, "Don't encourage him, Leader."

One corner of Ohno's mouth slid up into a smirk, and he said, " _Very_ dangerous, Aiba-chan."

When Jun's attempts to get Aiba to leave off his provocations failed, he tried to get straight to the point by worming his free hand around to scrabble at Aiba's belt buckle. Aiba gasped as Jun's hand missed low, his wriggling ceasing at last, then giggled high-pitched as Jun tried and missed low again.

"Honestly," Jun sighed.

"Yeah," Ohno agreed vaguely. He gave Aiba a thumbs-up behind Jun's back, and Aiba, still upside-down, made an attempt at a wink.

Jun yelped and released Aiba, who scrambled away and behind the couch again. Ohno was settling back down with an innocent look on his face even as Jun turned on him.

"You tickled me," Jun accused, looming ever closer.

"Hmm?" Ohno returned, picking up the fishing magazine again.

Jun pounced, vicious fingers finding Ohno's tender sides and tickling mercilessly. Aiba tried to save his rescuer in turn by batting at Jun, but he didn't want to risk Jun's wrath by messing up his hair, so he was limited to ineffectual swats at Jun's shoulders.

Ohno's breath was coming out in sobs of laughter now as Jun didn't let up, so Aiba sacrificed himself for the cause.

He pranced around behind the couch where Jun could see him, exclaiming, "I'm so glad the stylists gave me these pants today! I'm certainly not taking them off until filming is over, certainly not." He turned his back to the couch in order to better entice Jun, but by the time he dared a look over his shoulder it was too late to get away.

Jun grunted as he held Aiba in a headlock with one strong arm and yanked at Aiba's pants with the other. Aiba couldn't stop laughing as he wiggled wildly, though he had to spare some breath to shout, "Oi!" when he saw that Ohno, having been saved by Aiba's noble deed, had gone right back to his fishing magazine.

Ohno turned, peeking up over the back of the couch, and then sat up to make a woebegone face at Aiba. "I just have time to finish before filming," he said. Jun growled and began to attack Aiba's belt again instead of the brute force method he'd been employing to no avail.

"Ah, I get it, Leader," Aiba said forgivingly, his laugh escaping shrilly as Jun's fingers poked his bare stomach.

Ohno lay back down and disappeared from view, though his eyes were crinkled with amusement for as long as Aiba could see them. Aiba redoubled his efforts at escape.

The door opened, and Nino had the situation assessed in a flash. "Jun-kun, what have I told you about forcibly stripping Aiba-san?" he sighed.

Jun stilled, fingers resting on Aiba's hip. Aiba thought it actually felt quite nice, though he was starting to get flustered from all the touching.

Nino tilted his head, waiting, and Jun said, "Not to get started without you?"

With an evil curve of his lips, Nino said, "Exactly," and launched himself across the room.

Aiba jerked away instinctively, then squawked as this had Jun's hand slipping even farther into his pants. Ohno had apparently given up the magazine as a lost cause and was laughing so hard now that there was a thump as he fell onto the floor.

There was no escape from both Jun and Nino. Aiba struggled anyway, feeling deft hands work at his belt as Jun brought arms up around Aiba's chest to hold him steady from behind. Nino got the belt and pants open quickly and slid his fingers in--not only under the offending trousers, but Aiba's underwear as well. Aiba looked down to see Nino looking up at him with gleeful menace in his eyes.

Tossing away what little dignity he generally cared to keep, Aiba began an enormous rolling of his hips, trying desperately to bowl Nino over while squirming out from Jun's embrace.

By some strange miracle, Nino fell and Jun did let go, but Aiba's moment of triumph was short-lived. Instead of backing away from Aiba's flailing hips, Jun reached out and _grabbed_ , managing to get hold of the back of Aiba's pants, and with the belt open and pants unzipped, the tight metallic pants gave up the battle and were peeled to Aiba's thighs by dint of Jun's hands and Aiba's own roiling motion.

Aiba froze. Jun took the opening to tug Aiba's pants all the way down to his ankles.

Standing in the dressing room in his underwear, in clear view of anyone who chose to come through the door, Aiba pointed down at Nino and began to laugh.

"What now, Nino, I kept my underwear!" He knew taunting Nino was a mistake, but he was so pleased with his astonishing escape from peril that he couldn't help it.

Nino's eyes went scarily resolute. Aiba tried to run away, but he tripped over his bunched-up pants and went down like a felled tree.

As Aiba flopped around on the floor, Jun said slowly, "'Kept my underwear'?"

The dreaded weight of Nino landing on his back not appearing, Aiba maneuvered awkwardly onto his side to see that Jun standing between him and Nino. Recognizing Jun was distracted by the notion of Nino actually exposing Aiba's junk to any hapless staff member who dropped by, Aiba started sliding his hands down his legs in search of pants.

"An idle threat," Nino said cheerfully, then shot a hand out to point accusingly at Aiba. "And look, he's trying to get his pants back up, look!"

Cursing, Aiba gave up the idea of stealth and began frantically pulling at his pants, knowing he had bare seconds before Jun was on him.

"Again?!"

Sho's disbelieving voice echoed through the dressing room, leaving silence in its wake.

The door clicked shut, and everyone stood up to stand sheepishly under Sho's gaze, though Aiba needed the hand up Jun offered since the tight pants were still tangled around his knees. Even Ohno stood, and Aiba cast a laughing look at their Leader for playing along.

Sho shook a finger at the four of them, clearly getting into the role of a scolding superior. "Wasn't it only last week that Aiba-chan's jacket was ripped in just such a scuffle as this? I am disappointed in you."

His eyes went from each of them to the next, finally landing fondly on Ohno. "Especially you, Satoshi-kun."

Ohno snorted out a laugh, shoulders shaking, but he dutifully tried to look repentant.

Nino raised a hand. "Objection. That jacket had one sleeve."

Putting a hand up to stroke his chin, Sho paced slowly before them with one hand clasped at his waist. "And the significance of that is?"

"Whenever stylists give one-sleeved things to Aiba-kun, the sleeve's always on the left."

Jun quickly raised his hand as well. "I second this objection. When stylists persist in covering Aiba-kun's left shoulder but not his right, it makes it look like we think Aiba-kun's birthmark is something that needs covering up."

Aiba stood stunned, not having realized that was why their manager had been forced to recompense the show's stylists for the ripped jacket last week.

Sho nodded, seeming to agree with this argument, then said sternly, "But now, what about these pants? I see no reason for the violence I witnessed here today."

"They're not his pants," Jun said immediately. "Those aren't the pants I approved earlier with the staff, so I wanted them removed."

"A fair point, but we need to resolve these things like adults," Sho said austerely, and he clasped his hands in front of his chest with great dignity.

Jun's hand shot up. "Objection. You can't say something like that in your current clothing."

"Objection," Nino parroted. His arm shot out again, and this time he was pointing at Sho, or, more specifically, Sho's pants.

Sho stood there serenely in pants so large on him that only his spread legs kept them from sliding right off. The legs puddled around his feet, leaving just his toes peeking out. Aiba clapped a hand over his mouth, trying desperately not to laugh. Sho raised an eyebrow, just barely keeping his expression calmly questioning, as if to ask what the problem could possibly be.

Ohno began to wheeze, doubling over to clasp his legs, and the merriment that Arashi had stifled during Sho's lecture finally erupted, filled the room with Ohno's wheezing, Jun's unreserved laughter, Nino's joyful guffaw, and Aiba's hyena-like chortles. Sho was laughing so hard he didn't make any noise at all.

When Aiba could finally breathe again, he skinned out of the long-suffering pants and handed them kindly to Sho. "I believe these were for you, Sho-chan?"

Sho accepted them graciously, though he slapped at Aiba's hand when Aiba tried to help him out of the pants meant for Aiba.

Jun went over to the mirror to touch up his hair, and Ohno plopped back down to the couch, still wheezing a bit, to take up his fishing magazine again. Nino gave Aiba's butt a slap before Aiba could get his pants on, then fitted himself into the corner of the couch opposite Ohno and produced a deck of cards from thin air.

When Aiba finally stood up clad in the pants he'd been supposed to wear from the beginning, he gave a wistful sigh. He'd rather liked the feeling of strutting around in tight pants like the others got to do so much more often than he did.

Jun caught his eye, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Next time," he promised, and Aiba beamed.


End file.
